


i'd do whatever i could do

by peculiar_mademoiselle



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Attempted Murder, Denial of Feelings, M/M, Manipulation, Oral Sex, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 20:59:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13578843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peculiar_mademoiselle/pseuds/peculiar_mademoiselle
Summary: Hux decides that seducing Kylo Ren would give him the perfect opportunity to rectify his mistake in the throne room.





	i'd do whatever i could do

 

General Armitage Hux stood on the bridge of The Finalizer, arms clasped behind his back, gazing at the stars as though he already owned them. He ran his tongue over his teeth, and didn’t allow himself to flinch when it caught on the jagged edge of one of the few that were chipped and cracked after he was…his collision with the wall. As the cut in his mouth welled with blood, his thoughts once again turned to Kylo Ren, and he began to seethe.

Not only was Ren violently deranged, he was also a complete fool. The Order had lost countless resources during the ridiculous venture, which was bad enough. Yet, in letting The Resistance get away, Hux knew they’d lost respect too. The whole affair was a shambolic humiliation, fuelled by their new Supreme Leader’s inability to rationalise beyond whatever he was feeling at one specific moment. The man was known for rash decisions…and regret.

After dragging Ren off the imploding Starkiller Base, he’d witnessed just how deeply the other man _felt_. Even blood-soaked and freezing, Ren had managed let out this horrible keening, in between choking on his own tears. Pathetic. He’d reminded Hux of an infant, wailing incessantly, even at one point reaching out to grasp at the sleeve of his greatcoat. For what, he didn’t know; surely not comfort? Hux had quickly wrenched his arm away.

He knew his current options were limited, he’d had his opportunity on The Supremacy, and he’d missed it. One blaster bolt to the head and all of this would have been over. He took a moment to again picture himself sprawled on that throne, and felt a vicious twinge of envy inside him. Breathing deeply, Hux willed the dark cloud of emotion away, instead trying to conjure something cold and clinical – he was a tactician, for fuck’s sake. There had to be something he could do. Softly, he brushed a hand against his right forearm, feeling the thin blade hidden beneath his sleeve. But logically he knew there was no chance of that working, no chance of Ren not figuring out his intentions, never mind getting near enough. Unless…unless there was something he could do to distract Ren. Something that would incapacitate him, as well as allow Hux to get close.

Seduction was a trick that Hux hadn’t used since his Academy days, preferring, as he rose through the ranks, to get others to do his dirty work for him. And he would never have considered using it on Ren before now. Back when Ren had been more creature than man – masked, dark, and furious, he would have thought such an endeavour foolish.

Now, however, he’d seen how highly all emotions ran within Ren, rage, yes, but sadness too. In the immediate aftermath of the fiasco on Crait, he had seen Ren look up, staring at nothing with this sickening longing. He’d always displayed his desires so plainly on his face that it almost made Hux embarrassed. Yet, perhaps that was the answer. If Hux could take advantage of Ren’s desperation for validation, the way Snoke had years ago, maybe he could get close enough to execute his plan.

When his shift ended, he returned to his quarters and began to plan. He started by washing, trying to make himself as…appealing as possible. Appraising himself in the mirror, he could only grimace. The lack of sleep he’d had since Starkiller remained evident on his face, in his sallow skin, and the dark purple circles beneath his eyes. The split on his lip hadn’t fully healed either – still a raised bump that ached when pressed. Never mind, he thought, grimly amused, perhaps Ren would take pleasure in seeing him so run down.

He got dressed slowly and methodically, as if he was preparing for a public appearance, after all this was just another kind of performance. He finished by carefully securing the blade against his forearm, wrapping it in such a way that it was all but impossible to feel from outside his clothes.

In the turbolift, he steeled himself, trying to imagine what he’d do to Ren. How he’d tempt him – he couldn’t go in all saccharine now, pliant and doe-eyed. Ren would immediately be suspicious. So, he’d have to make what he intended to do spring from their normal dynamic. Knowing the house that the other man had grown up in, he hoped that he could at least grasp the link between arguments and desire. Though, he admitted to himself, Han Solo and Leia Organa were leagues away from he and Ren when it came to animosity. He was fairly sure they’d never actually tried to kill each other.

Before he knew it, the doors to the makeshift throne room swished open. The room was lit with red light, an imitation of the old room on the Supremacy though it lacked the majesty of the destroyed room. It seemed nothing but a faded shadow of what once was. And there, at the back of the room, seated on the salvaged throne, was their grand Supreme Leader himself.

He sat stiffly, not quite leaning back, and seemingly staring at the durasteel wall, as if he expected it to grow a mouth and speak. His eyes flicked to Hux when he entered, and then away. He remained silent, his face set like stone. It was almost unnerving.

Okay, then. Hux pulled himself up, and worked to make his voice as imperious and self-important as possible.

“Supreme Leader, we should regroup with High Command. Our losses are too great to continue the pursuit of the Resistance, we should-“

“No,” Ren intoned, a finality in his tone, but an anger too. His deep voice seemed to echo in the cavernous room, and Hux swore he could feel something pulse in the air. Excellent. He knew that this line of argument was a good one, Ren was like a dog with a bone. And this particular bone was personal.

“I know you have certain feelings about this matter, but is following a single freighter’s worth of survivors worth risking all that we have achieved?”

“We?”

There. He had him. Ren’s tone was icy, and he finally turned to look Hux in the face. He was daring him to say something else, the ire in his eyes conveying an unspoken threat. Hux was reminded of the feeling of pressure on his neck, and tried not to let the chilling panic of that moment bleed into the current one.

“Yes, we. Or did you forget, that it was my weapon that destroyed the Republic? That allowed us to take control of the galaxy?”

He stalked forward him as he spoke, until he was a foot away from the other man. Not faltering in any of his steps, he couldn’t afford to show any weakness right now.

“Control that I am not going to let you throw away, because you can’t see beyond your own petty agenda,” he hissed the last few words, leaning closer still. From here, he could practically see the rage brewing behind Ren’s eyes, like a storm.

“You think I need your leave to do anything? I thought I’d shown you – you should know your place,”

Ren’s voice was brittle with anger, Hux could tell he was on the verge of snapping. The leather of Ren’s gloves all but creaked as his hands curled into fists on the arms of the chair and his nostrils flared. This was it.

Hux swiftly moved up the stairs to the throne, looming above Ren, but bending down so they were almost nose-to-nose.

“And where is my place? Beneath you?”

He allowed his voice to become breathy, his indignation mingling with something else altogether.

Ren’s eyes were wide, cold shock evident on his face. But he hadn’t thrown Hux against the wall, or closed his hands around his throat, so he took the plunge.

“No, I don’t think so,” Hux whispered imperatively, before leaning down and pushing his mouth against Ren’s. The kiss was messy, and rough. Hux knew that softness wasn’t wise in this situation, and instead kissed with a ferocity and an urgency that he hoped the other man would respond to. And he did, after a moment or so, he began to kiss back, equally aggressively.

Hux parted Ren’s plump lips with his tongue, and slipped it in the other man’s mouth. Ren moaned, and tugged Hux down towards him. Not breaking the kiss, he moved so he was straddling the younger man. It occurred to him then, that he was finally on the throne, if not in the way he’d dreamed. The thought sent a thrill through him all the same.

They broke this kiss eventually, both gasping for air. Though they were still so close that they could feel each other’s warm breaths on their faces. He met Ren’s eyes, and smirked at what he found there. The only word he could think of to describe it was _hunger_.

He placed his hands on either side of Ren’s face, and leant forward to capture his bottom lip between his teeth. He bit down, and Ren let out a muffled groan. Hux angled his body downward, grinding against the other man’s obvious hardness. They kissed again, and Hux felt large warm hands rubbing his back frantically. Despite his eagerness, Ren’s actions were clumsy and imprecise, and Hux took a short moment to dwell on the obvious level of inexperience. He’d heard stories about celibate Jedi, though this was the last way he thought he’d have them confirmed.

Pulling back, he tugged at Ren’s clothing desperately, ripping it open to reveal a wide expanse of pale chest, dotted with moles, that instead of being unsightly merely reminded him of stars. He couldn’t supress his own gasp, looking at it. He knew Ren was muscular, but he couldn’t have imagined this. He surged forward, and began to suck on that pale neck. Moving downward, he continued to do the same. He gave one of Ren’s nipples a little nibble and a lick, and felt him shudder.

He eventually found himself sliding off the throne, until he was positioned between Ren’s legs. Clumsily, and with Ren’s assistance, he managed to yank his trousers and underwear down.

Ren was large. Even larger than Hux expected. But Hux had never been one to back down from a challenge, and wasn’t about to start now. He looked up and met Ren’s eyes as lazily licked his own hand. Those dark eyes were all but boring into him, as Ren shook in anticipation.

When he took Ren in his mouth, the other man’s breathing hitched and he let out a soft sigh, body arching erotically in the chair. Hux worked both his hand and his mouth, alternating between slow gentle strokes and faster ones. Sometimes he reached to fondle Ren’s balls, caressing them before turning his attention back to his cock.

The sounds Ren was making were filthy and debauched – and going straight to Hux’s own groin.

Yet, as he worked, he was thinking. He knew this was his opportunity, Ren was, literally, in the palm of his hand. A few more moments and he’d be free to end this whole sorry mess; to take what was rightfully his.

As his strokes reached fever pitch, so did Ren’s cries.

“Oh, oh fuck, Hux, I’m gonna-,”

He came in Hux’s mouth, body jerking forward, hands gripping the sides of the throne. The older man gulped and swallowed, already moving to stand up. As he did, Ren pulled him forward and began kissing under his jaw, all open mouthed and utterly distracted.

Perfect. Hux was angled over Ren’s right shoulder, he moved his arm behind his back, as if to embrace him and began to free the blade. Preoccupied with kissing, Ren was none the wiser. The knife was almost in Hux’s hand, when Ren pulled back.

He gazed up at Hux, looking wrecked and…oddly soft.

“Thank-you,” he breathed, staring at him with something open and oddly fraught in his eyes. He looked shattered, and not just physically. It was something deeper. As if there’d been some kind of poison inside Ren, and Hux had just drawn it out. That mixture of lingering pain and overwhelming relief.

Shit, when was the last time someone had touched Ren with affection? Or at all? From the way he was clinging to him as though he was drowning and Hux was the only thing keeping him afloat, he would guess a long time ago.

He should do what he came here to do. He should do it now. Ren was shaking in his arms, peppering more kisses along Hux’s neck and jaw and he felt his own hands tremble. He should just do it. He should.

Fuck, why wasn’t he doing it?

He made the mistake of glancing down at Ren, vulnerable beneath him, all pale flesh and doleful eyes.

Seemingly without even thinking, he slipped the knife back up his sleeve, and stood briskly. He felt nauseous, and it took some effort to keep him on his feet.

“I should go,” he said, trying to conjure his military command voice. To his horror, there was still a perceptible quiver to it. He placed his hands behind his back, holding his right sleeve in a white knuckle grip, so as to keep the loosened weapon in place.

Ren just nodded, still looking dazed.

“Will you come back? To talk, I mean. Perhaps it _would_ be wise to meet with High Command,”

His voice was rough, but not angry. He tried to remember if he’d ever heard Ren speak to him like that before.

Hux could only nod stiffly, his brain not quite caught up with whatever had just happened. He turned and strode from the room, back straight and movements controlled.

Only when the turbolift doors slid shut, did he break. He swayed and steadied himself against the wall. His head swam, and his eyes burned. His carefully made plans, his childhood dreams, his adult aspirations – they all lay in shreds at his feet. He’d suffered the most cutting defeat of his life, and at his own hand. Pressing his temple against the cool wall, he felt cut adrift, swirling through dark water, unaware of which way was up. For the first time in his existence, he was directionless.

All he could hear was his own ragged breathing, and the clatter of his blade as it slipped from his sleeve and collided with the cold floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Daddy Issues by The Neighbourhood. 
> 
> I haven't written for this pairing in years, so I'm pretty rusty. Comments and kudos are always appreciated though! xxx


End file.
